adios mi querida Anna
by kotori monuo
Summary: sera una pesadilla o la cruel realidad en la que Yho sera sometido, espero que les guste es mi primer fic en shaman king perdon disculpen si alguien leyo el fic talvez no lo entendio es que me falto suvir primero esto gomene
1. prologo

Prologo.

Es una noche lluviosa, el cielo tapizaba con las oscuras nubes ocultando todas las estrella, el viento soplaba violentamente haciendo que las ventanas de las casas retumbaran, y la lluvia caía con tal fuerza.

En la pensión asakura se encontraba un hombre de unos 70 años aproximadamente, el anciano se miraba de un aspecto acabado, las ojeras eran demasiado pronunciadas en su piel, el cabello enmarañado, sucio, de cuerpo delgado casi esquelético, las luces apagadas, la casa estaba totalmente a oscuras, lo único que iluminaba un pequeño cuarto era una vela que casi era consumida, sentado frente una mesa el hombre sostenía una fina pluma, y en la mesa había una papel el cual estaba en blanco, el hombre destapó el bolígrafo y se dispuso a escribir y lo que decía era….

ADIOS MI QUERIDA ANNA


	2. Default Chapter

ADIOS MI QUERIDA ANNA

Anna e Yho al fin habían unido sus votos de matrimonio, al fin la bendición de Dios había caído sobre ellos, todo fue hermoso, la celebración, la misa, rodeados por la gente que mas querían sus amigos, todos brindaban baja la luz de la luna por la feliz pareja.

Pasaron las horas y el nuevo matrimonio se encontraba en un lugar muy hermoso, disfrutando su noche de bodas, su primera noche como pareja, como matrimonio, los dos se recostaron en su futon cerca uno del otro, podían sentir como su respiración era nerviosa , podían sentir el roce de su piel, sus corazón palpitaban a todo lo que daban, el como brincaban de emoción.

Las manos de Yho empezaron a recorrer el delicado cuerpo de la itako, las manos le temblaban ya que era notorio su nerviosismo, tocaba sus perfectas y bien delineadas caderas, así recorría todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su rubia cabellera, en los ojos de los dos se mostraba la dicha que los poseía, su sueño se había hecho realidad al fin estaban juntos como Dios manda, acercaron lentamente sus labios hasta fundirlos en un solo, tras cada acaricia salía un gemido de placer al sentir una nueva sensación Yho dudaba mucho en lo que hacia ya que no sabia si era correcto pero no podía apuntar el placer que le causaba el estar junto ahora su querida esposa cuanto había aguantado para tener, para vivir ese momento que no se comparaba con ningún otro vivido antes, Yho por primera vez sentía lo que era amar, por primera vez había notado que hermosa era Anna, muchos le habían dicho que lo envidian por tener una prometida como ella, la pintura se iba escurriendo por el sudor que provocaban sus cuerpos, su mayor satisfacción era que ella sonreía, sonreía del placer que el le podía proporcionar, podía admirar todo su cuerpo tan perfecto, cuerpo que se le estaba entregando, todo parecía un sueño del cual ninguno quería detener toda la noche fue sorprendente ya que por primera vez ellos fueron uno solo.

tu piel de seda me enloquece

tus labios chiquitos de los cuales salen bendiciones

tus ojos 2 luceros que deslumbran a mi corazón

tu cuerpo el templo de la diosa de la hermosura

el cual no me atrevo a profanar con mi manos impuras

dime dueña de mi corazón

¿ habrá recompensa para este humilde servidor?

que no solo te da sus días si no también sus horas de la noche

intentando alabar tu hermosura

porque no hay palabras para describirla

ni tanto papel y tinta para el mundo

para adorar tan hermosa escultural que ante mi vista

me deslumbra con toda su belleza infinita

su hermosa sonrisa hecha de marfil

sus orejas de un delineado perfecto

sus manos blancas y suaves

que aunque me golpearan serian caricias para mi corazón

ya que sin ti no puedo vivir

me falta la respiración si no estas a mi lado.

el hombre dejo escapar un gran suspiro y siguió escribiendo

y pasaron los años y Anna e Yho seguían unidos, realmente se miraban felices, la itako había cambiado mucho pero mucho a como era antes su carácter y su forma de pensar, los dos caminaban por el parque eran alrededor de las 8 de la noche, todo estaba en silencio, solo se escuchaba el cantar de los grillos, el cielo se miraba hermoso, adornado por una gran cantidad de estrellas, todo era espectacular hasta que BAMM se escucho un ruido abrumador, Yho volteo para todas partes quería saber de donde provenía ese ruido, pero o único que miro era un hombre corriendo y en cu mano……traía un revolver, si ese ruido provino del arma entonces donde fue insertado el objeto que fue lanzada del arma. Yho sintió un apretón en su mano y solo pudo ver como el cuerpo de Anna caía lentamente al suelo, su abdomen ensangrentado y sus ojos sin brillo, lo ultimo que pudo escuchar es " se feliz mi querido Yho" "te amo",su boca ya no volvió a articular otra palabra, el silencio invadió su corazón.

¡ Oh cruel destino !

que se burla de todos

el final toca la puerta y entra sin ser invitado

se la ha llevado al sueño eterno

a donde no hay regreso solo ida.

mi alma- el hombre se limpia una lagrima que recorría su mejilla pero impedida por la muñeca del anciano.

el amor me a traicionado

ahora su alma reposara en el limbo

sin que yo pueda evitarlo.

Yho llamo a Amidamaru con desesperación le pedía que fuera por ayuda, el fantasma asintió horrorizado lo que sucedía, el shaman abrazo fuertemente el cuerpo de la itako y empezó a llorar como nunca en su vida lo había hecho, por nada y ni por nadie, el trataba desesperadamente de detener la hemorragia, le daba respiración de boca a boca pero todo era inútil nada funcionaba.

mis técnicas mortales son inútiles

contra armas divinas

yo me hundo rápidamente en una depresión.

manta y tamao llegaron al lugar donde se encontraban Yho y su querida Anna, el pequeño muchacho al ver tal escena queda en shock, no podía creerlo, mientras que la chica de cabello rosa se tapaba la boca como tratando de evitar que saliera un grito y así evitándolo, manta va con Yho y pasa su pequeña mano en la espalda del muchacho, mientras que tamao se inca a un lado de la mujer que yace muerta en el suelo.

me hundo y nadie puede ayudarme

ya que mi ángel yace muerto

mi esperanza ha dejado de brillar.

Yho recuerda que vio correr a un hombre que llevaba en su mano el arma, recordó que ese hombre le quito la vida a su amada.

mis ilusiones fueron aniquiladas

por la bestia mas brutal: EL HOMBRE

el hombre le quito todo

Yho observaba a Anna, ella se encuentra pálida, con su mano derecha acaricia la cabellera de la chica y así baja su mano hasta llegar a sus ojos y así …..cerrarlos…… para siempre.

la belleza de su piel de seda

yace seca y agrietada

sus labios expresaron su ultimo suspiro

combinados por llantos y oraciones

la llama de sus ojos se extinguieron ante el dolor

su cuerpo profanado como un templo por saqueadores

con unas manos sucias y frías

impías y crueles.

el señor deja de escribir por un momento dejando el bolígrafo encima del papel, agarrando la vela y se levanta, camina unos cuanto pasos hasta llegar a la cocina , saca de la alacena un vaso, y habré el refrigerador sacando un galón de leche se sirve en el vaso pone la leche en su lugar, y regresa a la habitación y se sienta dejando la vela donde minutos antes se encontraba toma el liquido que hay en el vaso con su mano izquierda limpio los bigotes blancos que este dejo, con su mano derecha agarra el bolígrafo y continua.

tormento sufriste

tu cuerpo lo tomaron a la fuerza

ahora te toca volver a la tierra de la que saliste

hoy me pregunto:

Yho estaba fuera de control solo podía maldecir a ese bastardo que mato a su amada Anna con esas manos sucias que jalaron el gatillo pero al igual maldecía al creador por haberle quitado al ser que mas había amado.

¿ como Dios hizo que ángel tan hermoso y bueno

sufriera tantos pesare ?

pero también se maldecía así mismo por no haber hecho nada por evitarlo.

me culpo y atormento por no haberte acompañado

mi vida, mi alma i mi mente

las hubiera dado por ti

ya que mi alma es tan grande como el estrecho del cielo al infierno.

al día siguiente todos se encontraban en la pensión asakura, todos tan incrédulos a tan devastadora noticia no podían creer que nunca mas volverían a ver a su amiga Anna, unos lloraban otros solo expresaban su tristeza con silencio, mientras que Yho estaba frente a ese objeto que la mantenía cautiva, prisionera, frente su ataúd.

tendido ante tu ataúd me encuentro viendo tu piel pálida y tus ojos cerrados.

Yho se acerca al cofre y solo ve como Anna estaba ahí tan tranquila, tan silenciosa.

ojos que alguna vez irradiaron amor y seguridad

aquellos que despertaron mi poesía que en mi dormía

aquella mirada que me veía con cariño que me hacia sentir especial.

.esos labios que me hablan

ese cuerpo que tanto respete.

Yho al ver el cuerpo de su amada recordaba como la había conocido, el como sus padre la habían abandonado el como la habían dejado desamparada.

su niñez fue arrebatadora por malas personas

personas sin corazón

que me dejan sin aliento.

el hombre voltea la hoja y escribe su ultimo pensamiento.

aquí acaba mi vida con estas letras me despido

ya que mi fuente de amor murió, así como mi corazón también

siempre la idolatre en secreto hasta el día que me dijo que me amaba

ahora que todo acabado se que me comporte como un estupido

ya que mientras viví me conforme con verla

y al ver como moría me conforme con que viviera

adiós padres queridos que tanto me adoraron

adiós abuelos y amigos que su respeto me han dado

adiós mundo cruel que mis esperanzas han matado

adiós a estos ojos que miraron

a una diosa caminando

entre los obscuros callejones

a mortales enamorando.

el hombre suelta la pluma al suelo y su cabeza yace recargada en el escritorio…. Sin vida mientras la hoja ahora escrita cae al suelo como ligera pluma.

Yho se levanta rápidamente de su futon y ve que todo es normal sale del cuarto para dirigirse al de la itako, abre la puerta silenciosamente, da un pequeño suspiro al verla dormir tan placidamente, ellos aun están juntos, talvez no casado pero si juntos.

que ha sido esto

este sueño que en mi a revelado

un futuro subalterno

que mi imaginario a creado

a caso ángeles de los sueños

¿ con este me están avisando ?

me alertan que e de darle mi amor

dime tiempo sabio

¿ el momento es ya ?

mi corazón soportara el rechazo de tan bien aventurado amor

si esto es lo que yo e aprendido

que mi sueño no quiero que suceda

el momento nos llega de enfrentarnos a nuestros temores

si ella me acepta

la defenderé y cuidare

si ella me rechaza

la protegeré y velare

y a que aunque su amor no me lo de

con el solo hecho de haberla conocido

MI VIDA CAMBIO

Yho cierra lentamente la puerta y se retira de ahí diciendo

Gracias a Dios

bueno al fin termine, después de mucho tiempo, le quiero agradecer a mi queridísimo amigo pablo que gracias a el pude hacer este fic, ya que el es el creador del poema, es un gran escritor y se lo dedico a el, espero que les haya gustado y espero seguir haciendo mas es que ya casi no tengo tiempo TT por las tareas de la universidad a por cierto es mi primer fic de shaman king y nos vemos en el próximo espero con ansias su reviews


End file.
